moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown cz. 4
Podzieleni na dwie grupy przyjaciele szli lasem tak długo, aż nie doszli do rozwidlenia dróg. Co prawda nie tyle było to rozwidlenie dróg, co udeptanych ścieżek w środku lasu, niemniej ekipa z CreepyTown postanowiła się tutaj rodzielić. Przemek, Mikhaln, Smąriusz i Strange poszli w lewo, Salai, Hajsik i Serek natomiast w prawo. Obydwie ścieżki i tak prowadziły na szczyt pobliskiej górki, więc przyjaciele powinni się szybko ze sobą spotkać. O ile wyjdą cało z walk ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Słońce nie grzało już tak mocno, widać było że powoli już zachodzi. Grupa złożona z Hajsik, Serka i Salai szła udeptaną ścieżką w środku lasu, otoczona niezliczonymi drzewami i siedzącymi na ich gałęziach ptakami. Salai szła pierwsza, trzymając swojego nowego najlepszego przyjacielakłodę w stałej gotowości bojowej. Za nią szła Hajsik, kopiąca kamyk jak gdyby był piłką a na końcu szedł Serek, który nieprzyzwyczajony do noszenia bielizny cały czas trzymał szelek swoich bokserek. - No proszę, jednak postanowiliście się rozdzielić.- odezwał się nagle znajomy głos. Po chwili zza pobliskiego drzewa wyszedł brunet z zarostem ubrany w stylowy garnitur. To był Heniek.- Szkoda, miałem nadzieję że załatwię was wszystkich od razu. Cała trójka przygotowała się do walki. Od Mikhalna wiedzieli że każdy z nich posiadał ogromną magiczną moc, nie zamierzali ich więc lekceważyć. - Ja pierwsza!- zakrzyknęła Salai po czym rzuciła się na Heńka z kłodą w dłoniach. Przerażony i zaskoczony mieszkaniec Federacji w ostatniej chwili odskoczył od swojego przeciwnika. - Ostrzegaj jak się tak rzucasz dziewczyno!- zakrzyknął Heniek a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć szczerą pretensję. - O-strzegać?- spytała skołowana Hajsik, przyglądająca się walce z boku. - Kto ostrzega przed atakiem?- spytał Serek, nadal trzymając się za szelki. Heniek zaczerwienił się lekko. - Moja starsza siostra...- powiedział od niechcenia członek Straszliwej Piątki. Cała grupa wybuchła śmiechem. - Two...twoja siostra....hahahahahaha...- turlała się ze śmiechu Salai. - O-strzegała za...hahaha....zanim zacznie cię tłuc?- dodała od siebie Hajsik. Serek nic nie powiedział i śmiał się głośno, wspominając w duchu niezliczone chwyty jakie testowała na nim Strange. Trochę zazdrościł swojemu przeciwnikowi- on przynajmniej wiedział kilka chwil wcześniej kiedy nadejdzie cios. - Ja wam dam się ze mnie nabijać!- zakrzyknął zdenerwowany Heniek.- Poznacie teraz moją potęgę! Zielone oczy Heńka nagle stały się całe czarne, jakby wypełnione czystym mrokiem. Jego przeciwnicy ze strachem stwierdzili że nie dość że ich oczy również zaczynają przypominać te należące do Heńka, to jeszcze ich ciała były sparaliżowane. Nikt z nich nei mógł się ruszyć. - C...co się dzieje?!- krzyczał Serek, którego oczy do końca wypełnił mrok. - T...to mi się wżera w mózg!- krzyczała Hajsik, której gałki oczne podzieliło los ojca. - Jak ja ci...zaraz....wpi#rdole!!- darła się Salai, której sytuacja nie różniła się od przyjaciół. - Nie macie po co się opierać, nie-ludzie z CreepyTown.- powiedział Heniek, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.- Jestem Zabójcą Umysłów. Moja magia oddziałuje na wasze mózgi, wpływając na jego działanie i wasze myśli. Pozwólcie że wprowadzę teraz małą zmianę. Wtedy cała trójka poczuła w swoich umysłach coś na kształt małego, acz bolesnego ukłucia. Chwilę potem ich oczy wróciły do normalności a ciała znów mogły się poruszać. - I jak?- pytał Heniek, z którego ust nadal nie znikał uśmieszek. Spojrzenia Salai, Serka i Hajsik spotkały się ze sobą. W ich spojrzeniach było coś...absolutnie zwyczajnego. Oczywiście zwyczajnego jak na mieszkańców CreepyTown. - Ktoś czuję różnicę?- spytała Hajsik, łapiąc się za głowę. Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Heńka. - Jakoś niespecjalnie.- powiedział Serek. Teraz na lekko zarośniętej twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie. - Nope.- powiedziała Salai.- Zero różnicy. - To niemożliwe!- zakrzyknął Heniek.- Użyłem na was swojej magii Zabójcy Umysłów. - A co dokładnie zrobiłeś?- spytał Serek. - Zniszczyłem waszą zdolność logicznego myślenia!- zakrzyknął dumnie Heniek. Początkowe zdziwienie trójki przyjaciół szybko zniknęło. Nie posiadali już zdolności logicznego myślenia. A była im ona kiedyś na coś potrzebna? Najwidoczniej nie, bo jej brak jakoś szczególnie się na nich nie odbił. - Naprawdę nic nie czuć....- powiedziała cała trójka. - Niemożliwe, to przecież na mnie zadziałało idea....- w tym momencie Heniek zrobił krótką przerwę.- Chyba już rozumiem mankament mojej strategii. Nim jednak członek Straszliwej Piątki zdążył cokolwiek więcej zrobić, rzuciła się na neigo Salai. Podnosząc kłodę najwyżej jak umiała zamachnęła się w kierunku twarzy Heńka, rozkwaszając jego nos i wbijając drzazgi w twarz. Ogłuszony Heniek i jego czerwona od krwi z nosa twarz poleciały kilka metrów dalej. Zaskoczona demonica zauważyła, że tak mało wystarczyło, by powalić przeciwnika. Tym sposobem pierwszy ze Straszliwej Piątki został pokonany. Marsz drugiej grupy, w skład której wchodził Przemek, Mikhaln, Smąriusz i Strange, trwał nieco dłużej. Krajobraz był jednak u nich taki sam jak u ich przyjaciół: otaczały ich drzewa oraz siedzące na ich ptaki, będące jakby publicznością oglądającą zmagania mieszkańców CreepyTown i Federacji. Grupka szła udeptaną ścieżką zaledwie kilka minut dłużej niż ich towarzysze. Zatrzymali się wtedy, gdy ich oczom ukazała się Grażyna, niebieskowłosa, wysoka dziewczyna w garniturze, dzierżąca w dłoni nóż. - No, nareszcie przybyliście.- powiedziała dziewczyna, lekko się przeciągając. - Uważajcie, wydają się być niepozorni, ale wyczuwam u nich olbrzymie nakłady magii.- powiedział Mikhaln do swoich przyjaciół. - Wiesz, niepozorni to mało powiedziane....- powiedział Smąriusz, latający pomiędzy Przemkiem a Strange. - Wyglądają trochę jak Świadkowie Jehowy....- powiedziała Strange przyglądając się przeciwniczce. - Ej, wcale nie!- zakrzyknęła Grażyna. - Garnitury, dziwne teksty i ciągłe zawracanie dupy...- wymieniał Przemek.- No cóż, podobieństwo jest. Oczy Grażyny wyrażały berserkerską wręcz wściekłość. Oni, przyszła elita Federacji, posiadacze starożytnej magii, nie będą porównywani do jakiś domokrążców! - Pożałujecie że się ze mnie naśmiewaliście.- obiecała Grażyna, podnosząc nóż do góry.- Ja jestem Zabójcą Życia. Jakkolwiek groźnie tytuł ten miał brzmieć, wśród mieszkańców CreepyTown wzbudził on niemałą konsternację. - Zabójca....Życia?- pytał skołowany Mikhaln. - Niby to jest jakieś powiązanie ale....- nie mogł znaleźć odpowiednich słów Przemek. - Nad czym się zastanawiacie?- spytała Strange.- Ona jest po prostu morderczynią. Chłopcy spojrzeli na piratkę wzrokiem pełnym podziwu za rozwiązanie tej zagadki, jednak Grażyna widocznie poczuła się takim oskarżeniem urażona. - Nieprawda!- zakrzyknęła Grażyna.- To potężna, starożytna Magia Zabójców której potęga dalece wyprzedza jakiś nędznych nędzarzy z bronią! - A jak działa?- spytał Smąriusz. - Otóż przenosze moją moc do noża, a kiedy tylko wbije go w czyjeś ciało, to przeciwnik umiera.- powiedziała z dumą Grażyna. Na chwilę nastała cisza. Na twarzach przyjaciół zagościło zażenowanie. - Jakieś to mało magiczne...- powiedział Przemek. - Przecież tak właśnie działają mordercy!- krzyczała Strange.- Nie trzeba być pi#przonym magiem żeby zabić kogoś dźgając go nożem! - To jest bardzo magiczne!- zakrzyknęła Grażyna. - Ale w jakim sensie?- spytał Mikhaln patrząc na nią badawczym wzrokiem.- Chodzi o to że przed tym nożem nie ma ochrony? - No nie, jak masz coś bardzo twardego to się nie przebije! Głupi jesteś czy co?- pytała dziewczyna. - Aha, czyli wystarczy jeden cios żeby kogoś zabić!- powiedział Smariusz, który nagle doznał oświecenia. - Tak!- zakrzyknęła Grażyna a ekpia z CreepyTown odetchnęła z ulgą, wiedząc na czym polega "magiczność" tego przedmiotu.- Znaczy się w serce, szyję i głowę to wystarczy raczej raz, w inne to albo częściej albo wcale. Przyjaciele uderzyli otwartymi dłońmi w swoje twarze na znak głębokiego zażenowania całą sytuacją. - To nie jest żadna k#rwa magia!- krzyczeli wszyscy. - Ja wam pokażę!- zakrzyknęła Grażyna, łapiąc mocniej nóż.- Najpierw zaciacham tego przystojniaka- w tym momencie dziewczyna wskazła na Mikhalna- potem te galaretkę- tym razem jej palec wskazał Smąriusza- cizie- powiedziała pokazując na Strange- a potem zostanę sam na sam z tym przystojniakiem- skoczyła pokazując na Przemka. Przemek uśmiechnął się lekko, chcąc stanąć naprzeciw planom przeciwniczki i zaatakować pierwszy, ale wtedy nagle coś się zmieniło. Atmosfera stała się strasznie ciężka a zmysły wszystkich uderzyła nagle chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki jak najdalej od tego miejsca jak tylko się dało. Mikhaln skupił swoją uwagę na Grażynie, sądząc że jest to sprawka jej magii, ale zorientował się, że i ona trzęsie się przerażona. I wtedy mag spojrzał na Strange. Oczy piratki niemal świeciły piekielnym ogniem, aura wokół niej stała się mordercza a instynkt każdej osoby która na nią spojrzała mówił jasno: "nie wk#rwiaj". - Co powiedziałaś?!- zakrzyknęła Strange, łamiąc swoją parasolkę na pół ze wściekłości. Nim Grażyna zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Strange była tuż przy niej. Zwiniętą w pięść dłonią uderzyła ją w podbrudek, a potem po dłuższym zamachnięciem w podstawę czaszki. Członkini Straszliwej Piątki padła na ziemię, jednak Strange to nijak nie powstrzymywało. Piratka biła ją, rzucała po ziemi, łamała kości i robiła inne rzeczy, które daleko wykraczały poza normalne. - Strange...chyba już starczy....- powiedział cihco Mikhaln, ale widok Strange rzucającą przeciwniczką w górę by później sprzedać jej kopniaka w powietrzu skutecznie go uciszył. Na oczach chłopaków trwała dwuosobowa rzeź. Mimo że powoli robiło im się szkoda dziewczyny, nikt nie był tak lekkomyślny by ją powstrzymać. - Kochanie....mogłabyś zostawić chociaż parasolkę...- przekonywał równie cicho jak Mikhaln Przemek. Wtedy rozległ się głośny krzyk Grażyny. - Matko Bosko czy ona wsadziła ją tam gdzie ja widziałem że ją wsadziła?!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, chowając się przerażony za Przemkiem. W końcu Strange stwierdziła, że jej przeciwniczka wystarczająco wycierpiała. Nieprzytomna Grażyna leżała, cała poobijana, z powykręcanymi kończynami w środku głębokiego na 2 metry rowu. Tuż obok niej leżały resztki jej noża i parasolki Strange. - Idziemy!- warknęła Strange, kładąc swoją dłoń pod ramię Przemka i prowadząc go jak najdalej od poszkodowanej. - O-oczywiście skarbie!- powiedział Przemek, oblany potem ze strachu. - Tak jest!- potwierdził równie przerażony Smąriusz. Mikhaln natomaist przyglądał się nieprzytomnej przeciwniczce. Ta walka poszła wyjątkowo łatwo, wręcz nie do pomyślenia jak bardzo. Magia Zabójców zdecydowanie była jedną z najpotężniejszych istniejących a dziewczyna imieniem Grażyna miała gigantyczne zasoby energii magicznej. Dlaczego więc wszystko poszło aż tak prosto? - Mikhaln!- krzyczała Strange. Mikahln szybko pobiegł za przyjaciółmi. Jeśli chciał rozwiązać tę zagadkę, musiał żyć. A żeby żyć, musiał póki co nie denerwować Strange. Tym sposobem drugi ze Straszliwej Piątki został pokonany. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures